


[Podfic] If You Love Me Right

by torigates



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Internalized Kink Shaming, Kink Exploration, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only he wanted to be the one tying other people up. It would make things so much easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] If You Love Me Right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Love Me Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151449) by [blue_spruce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spruce/pseuds/blue_spruce). 



> It was an absolute joy and pleasure to work with bluespruce for this! I only hope I have done justice to her amazing fic. She made the cover art too!

  
[ ](http://s160.photobucket.com/user/torigates/media/cover%20art.jpg.html)

 

 **Download:** [mp3 here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tt130dtvvg3ts3i/If+You+Love+Me+Right%282%29.mp3) [120 MB] (mediafire)

 **Length:** 2:10:57


End file.
